Gohan (Universe 18)
Gohan is one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball series, yet a minor character in Dragon Ball Multiverse. His life continues from the original manga like every other character of Universe 18. He became a scholar through his mother intentions and helped give birth to Pan. He chose not to join the tournament so Pan could join with Uub, due to both being pupils of Gokū. Instead, him and Videl spectates with Bra. He shares a fear to see Cell and a joy to see Android 16 because of the events of the Cell Games. While not a fighter, he has astonishing talent; and has become the strongest fighter in the world as a kid and again as a young adult, a title he held for at least 10 years. His power was triggered by rage, before the Elder Kai removed this restraints. Appearance Gohan appears to look very similar to his last appearance in the canon manga, though his overall appearance looks slightly older and more mature. Just like every other saiyan (besides Vegeta's children), Gohan possess black eyes and hair, with the latter being spiked without having any of his former bangs. As for clothing, Gohan wears business casual clothes and sports black glasses on his face. Despite not training in the last 20 years, Gohan is still in incredible shape and has a physique similar to his father. Also like his father, Gohan is seen with a happy expression on his face, though it will harden if the situation calls for it. Personality Just like his appearance in the original manga, Gohan is shown to still be the loving person he has always been known for. Now as a father and husband, Gohan cares very deeply for his new family, and will sacrifice anything to protect them. This is shown when Gohan "persuades" Kakarot to fight fairly with his daughter and how he protected his overall family during Zen Buu's rampage. Gohan highly respects and loves his father since he was just a young boy. This admiration also extends to Piccolo as well, since this namekian has raised and protected Gohan during the darker years of his youth. Gohan was deeply shocked of seeing Cell again, and was disgusted to see so many former enemies participating in the tournament. This shows that unlike his father, Gohan is not interested to see how these former adversaries have gotten stronger over the last odd-number of years of challenging the Z-Fighters. Biography History During Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Gohan (who was a full-powered Super Saiyan) was seen to be having a picnic with friends as Krillin sings karaoke. When Gohan asks Vegeta to join them, Vegeta admonishes him for tying to have a "good" time, and should use this opportunity to train instead in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that they still have plenty of time before Cell's tournament. But once Paragus arrives, certain events unfold which conclude with Broly becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After everyone is defeated but Goku, Broly continues to get stronger as the comet continues to get closer to New Planet Vegeta. With the entire situation looking bleak, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, though Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Noticing his father's plea for help, Gohan tackles Broly all by himself (which marvels the likes of even Vegeta). Despite his best efforts, all of his blows were ineffective and was defeated in one blow by Broly smashing his head against the ground. Unconscious, Gohan returns to his base form as Broly prepares to kill the young Gohan. Before he could do so, Oolong distracts him long enough to not only spare Gohan, but to also have the Spirit Bomb hit Broly and send him straight into the comet. With Broly's ki signature gone, Gohan (who is back into being a Super Saiyan) is seen to be relaxing with the Z-Fighters before Goku has enough strength to teleport everyone back to Earth. Tournament Gohan does not participate in the tournament, merely coming as a spectator, he is shocked when he sees his alternate daughter die at the hands of Bojack, and seriously considers pulling Pan out of the tournament, he eventually decides to let her continue participating, and tells her she will be fine. When Broly is about to go on a rampage, Gohan tells Pan to go behind the energy barrier, telling her to listen to her father and that there's no discussion. He asks Videl to hold his glasses for him. When Broly starts his rampage, Gohan instinctively protects the audience from his attacks, looking surprised to find his counterpart doing exactly the same. When it looks Vegetto is being overpowered, Gohan considers jumping in to help, but alternate Piccolo speaks to hm and asks him to thrust in them (universe 16) and gohan decides to wait, he later sees Vegetto's victory over Broly. During the night of the first day, he enters universe 13's balcony and strikes a bargain with emperor Vegeta: a fair fight between Kakarotto and his daughter, without sadism or death, in exchange for the secret to far greater power, when Kakarotto dismisses him, Gohan immediately overpowers him, asking Vegeta if he wants to take part, having already dismissed Nappa and Raditz wit a wave of his hand and holding Kakarotto against the wall, telling him that the only good thing he has ever done is hitting his head as a kid to become the man his father is. Vegeta agrees with Gohan's request and Gohan returns to Videl. The next day, Gohan watches as his daughter fights Kakarotto, and watches as Pan, on the verge of giving up, transforms into a Super Saiyan, as she forfeits and walks away, a shocked Kakarotto attacks her, causing Gohan to immediately teleport to block his attack on her, together with the other Gohan, Vegeta also appears and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, nearly beheading Kakarotto, with the other Vegeta holding Kakarotto back, after an intense stare-off, they agree to settle it in the ring and everyone retreats to their balconies, Gohan congratulates his daughter which causes the alternate Gohan to smile and turn down Cell's offer for a rematch. Gohan is very happy when his alternate daughter is revived by the Dragon Balls. When Babidi tries to kidnap Videl for leverage, Gohan senses the danger immediately along with Vegeta, Piccolo and Gokū. He turns to rush over, but Vegeta convinces him to let Pan go alone, so that she can grow from the experience, Gohan continues to sense the situation, but lets Pan go. He is later seen talking with a rescued Videl, while Gokū and Vegeta comment on Cell consuming Hildegan. Transformations Gohan's talent is evident in that he is the youngest person to ever become a Super Saiyan 2. becoming this after being a Super Saiyan for 6 months. Super Saiyan While not seen in the Multiverse manga, Gohan can turn into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 While not seen in the Multiverse manga, Gohan can turn into a Super Saiyan 2. Mystic (unlocked ability by Elder Kai) Since Gohan appears in his Ultimate form it is believed that he cannot turn Super Saiyan, but can raise is power level quicker than a transformation at any desired level. In the novel, Gokū states that Vegeta and he surpassed Gohan but Vegeta still thinks that Gohan is the strongest and aims to reach a similar state in which he could release his full power without being a Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 1, Chapter 3 According to Salagir, Each species has a maximum limit. Although it is unlikely they ever reach said limit. Gohan basically can access his absolute maximum. His mystic ability is the strongest he will ever be able to get, he can not become stronger than this, even, again according to Salagir, with training. The unlock also removes inconveniences like transforming or energy cost or strain. Trivia *On Dragon Ball Multiverse page 17's comments section, it is hinted that both Gohan and Piccolo will both play a part in the action later in the comic, despite not being competitors. Gallery Dbm 0532 by homolagabor-d4tum98.jpg|Gohan dealing with the Saiyans. References Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Spectator Category:Universe 18 Category:Male Category:Mystic Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan Category:Human